


so shines a good deed in a weary world

by Mignon3tte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash killed Dino in episode 5, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3 Mentioned, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome emotional support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignon3tte/pseuds/Mignon3tte
Summary: After killing off Dino and getting his happily ever after, Ash decides it's time to visit Blanca in the Caribbean. Everything is going well, until he realizes his former mentor's house is a mess!





	so shines a good deed in a weary world

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so...heh, here's another wip. I know I keep making new ones but this one is really important! Hope you like it.

Ash looked out the window in time to see palm trees and bright blue water. Buildings and foliage flew by in a blur as the plane lowered itself closer to the ground. A thump and a lurch forward signified touchdown, and Ash felt a sigh of relief. Despite the flight not being long, he was ready to get out of the plane and breathe some fresh air. Plus, if the clear skies and weather report on his phone were correct, the day would be absolutely beautiful. He fished his phone from his pocket and sent a message to his host.

Locking his phone again, Ash stretched himself as much as he could and then watched the buggies and carts whiz around the tarmac.

Ash couldn’t suppress a snort at how fast everyone sprung from their seats as soon as the seatbelt sign turned off. He couldn’t judge them, however; he was dying to get out of the plane as well. Luckily, being in first class meant he had primary access to the exit. Call him spoiled, but first class was the only way he wanted to travel. He had the money for it, so why not?

For how much he paid for his ticket, though, the wine was subpar.

The air was thicker as soon as he set foot into the airport. But not thicker like in Los Angeles, where it was polluted and brown. The air in St. Kitts was humid and fresh.

He walked with the group for a moment, and then veered off for a stop at the restroom. He caught a look at himself in the mirror and sighed. Despite travelling in near-luxury, his hair was a mess and his skin looked rather dry. His hair brush was in his suitcase, so he did what he could to smooth it down with his fingers and some tap water. After a moment of consideration, he splashed some water on his face as well.

He left the bathroom feeling more refreshed. The crowd from his flight had subsided, leaving the terminal much more peaceful. He decided to take the time to refill his water bottle at a nearby fountain, and then followed the signs to the baggage claim.

He was obviously one of the last people to make it to the claim, because only three suitcases remained on the carousel. Ash picked his out, a sizeable maroon suitcase with rotating wheels, and moved over to the side to check his phone.

No more messages from his old mentor. Ash contemplated sending another message, but decided against it. Instead, he opened his water bottle and took a long swig. He had forgotten how much flying dehydrated him. As he was putting the cap back on, he felt it.

Someone was watching him.

Ash tried to suppress a smile, but found he couldn’t. He decided to pretend he didn’t notice it for a minute longer while he stuffed his water back into his bag. Then, when the temptation was too hard to resist, he looked to his right.

There, some paces away, stood a tall man with brown hair, a blue and yellow jacket, and a fond smile on his face.

Ash peeled himself from the wall and grabbed his suitcase, starting up in a fast walk. The walk became a jog, and when he was close enough, he let go of his suitcase and ran. The man opened his arms wide and Ash felt his smile bloom into a grin.

He jumped.

And smashed into the man’s chest. He felt the man give a strong laugh and he couldn’t help but giggle as well. His giggle erupted into full-on laughter when the man squeezed him tighter and spun him in circles before putting him down.

“There you are, you old bastard! How you been?” Ash said and slapped the man’s back.

“I’m well,” the man said. He held Ash at arm’s length, hands on his shoulders. “You’re really here!”

Ash laughed. “’Course I’m here. You didn’t think I’d flake, did you, Blanca?”

Blanca shrugged. “It’s been so long. Look at you, you’ve grown! All big and strong now,” he said. Ash noticed that Blanca’s voice had wavered slightly, but he ignored it. The fact that Blanca was so excited to see him again proved that he really did care. Ash felt warm.

“Yep. I’m 5’11 now, almost six feet,” Ash said.

“How wonderful,” Blanca said with a smile.

Ash looked back at his abandoned suitcase and then back to Blanca. “Well, unless we’re planning on staying here for the week, we should get moving.”

Blanca nodded. “Right. Welcome to St. Kitts, Ash.”

Suitcase in hand, Ash drew up to Blanca’s side. “Thanks. Nice hair, by the way. Growing it out?”

Blanca chuckled and unconsciously ran a hand through the brown strands hanging loose from the ponytail. “Ah, yes, I suppose it has gotten longer, hasn’t it?”

oOo

“Ugh, it’s not even noon and it’s already this warm?” Ash said, running a forearm across his forehead. Even in the shade of the parking garage, the air was humid and hot.

“It’s always warm in the Caribbean,” Blanca replied. Ash took it as a good sign that the man was fishing his car keys from his pocket. He pressed a button and a black car a little ways down flashed its lights.

“That yours?” Ash asked.

“It sure is,” Blanca said. “You like it?”

“’s not bad,” Ash said with a smirk.

“It’s all I could afford with my humble retirement funds,” Blanca said dramatically.

“Don’t even start, old man. You and I both know you’ve got bank,” Ash said and rolled his eyes.

When they reached the car, Blanca opened the passenger door for him, and then insisted that he take care of Ash’s bags. Blanca turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Before he knew it, Ash was met with the bright light of paradise.

The road was surprisingly clear for the time of day. Ash watched the palm trees lining the roads fly by, and was captivated by the seagulls that flew high up in the bright blue sky.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Ash. I’ve missed you so much,” Blanca said. Ash looked over at the old man. He was smiling. He looked genuinely happy, something Ash hadn’t seen before.

“I’m happy to be here too. I missed your shitty puns,” Ash said.

Blanca chuckled softly. “I mean it though. I was worried about you. It’s so good to see you’ve pulled through everything.”

Ash rested his arm on the windowsill. “’What can I say? I die hard,” he said.

Blanca chuckled at first, and then went into a full-on laugh. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Ash gasped when Blanca jerked the car back to the right when it started to drift.

“You haven’t changed,” Blanca said, “so silly.”

“Whadaya mean? I’ve changed a whole bunch since I last saw you,” Ash said.

“Oh really? I supposed you’ll have to tell me all about it over lunch then,” Blanca said. They reached a 3-way intersection and Ash caught a glimpse of the ocean. It glimmered as if it was full of diamonds.

oOo

Blanca unlocked the door and stepped to the side, gesturing for Ash to go first. Ash twisted the knob and opened the door.

“Make yourself at home,” the older man said. “What’s mine is yours.”

Ash took all of five steps into the home before he stopped dead in his tracks. Blanca paid him no mind and instead went to hang Ash’s jacket on a nearby rack. Ash was surprised the man had managed a coat rack.

They were standing in the living room—or what was most likely a living room. Ash couldn’t tell because it was an absolute mess. The sofa was covered in papers and clothing, the coffee table laden with mugs and newspapers and books. A wooden chair sat out-of-place in the middle of the hallway with a flyswatter on it.

“Cozy,” Ash said, half deadpan, half hoping Blanca would notice his sarcasm. Something crunched under his shoe with another step and a shiver ran up his spine. Lifting his foot, he saw what looked to be the crushed remains of a cracker. Inspecting the floor closer, Ash could see it was covered in dust and crumbs. He wouldn’t admit it, but living with a neat freak like Eiji made him accustomed to pristine, sparkling floors. And clean tables. And clothes put away where they were supposed to be instead of strewn about the whole fucking living room.

Blanca looked over his shoulder from where he was struggling to balance the overloaded coat rack. “Yes, I-“ he said, and then cut himself off. Ash didn’t let him continue and instead took himself into the first room on the left. The kitchen.

The walls were a bright, powdery yellow color. Uplifting and inviting. That was the only uplifting thing about it. Ash had had enough. This was ridiculous. This was not the person he thought Blanca was.

“Blanca, what the fuck?” Ash said, loud enough so Blanca could hear him from the other room.

“What?” The older man called back.

“What. The fuck?” Ash repeated, this time with agitation in his voice. He heard heavy footsteps approach.

“What is it?” Blanca said. Ash turned around to look at him, dumbfounded. Did this old fart actually not know what he was talking about?

“What is all this? Is this normal for you?” Ash asked and gestured to the scene behind him. The counters were an uncomfortable kind of cluttered. There were half-finished loaves of bread and a myriad of crumbs. A knife that looked like it had been used to spread jam one too many times. The jar of jam itself. An empty bottle of beer.

The sink was an absolute disaster,  filled to the brim with dirty dishes. A rag hung on top of the faucet. Ash almost gagged when he thought about the possibility of roaches lurking at the bottom.

“Blanca, this is disgusting!” he said. He turned on his heel and flung open the fridge. The shelves were mostly empty save for a jug of milk, a few apples, a brown banana, and a stick of butter.

“You barely have anything in here, and everything that _is_ in here is rotten.” Ash grabbed the milk and was surprised by the weight of it. He shook it. No sloshing. He checked the expiration date.

“This milk expired three months ago!”

Blanca blinked and then rubbed the back of his head with a hand. “Did it? I must have lost track,” he said.

Ash stared. “Lost track. For three months?”

Blanca opened his mouth to say something, but Ash ignored him and stormed out of the second entrance and down the hallway. He found a bathroom. The bathroom was just as dirty, and Ash left before he could look at the mildew that must have been growing in the toilet. He came back to the kitchen, where the older man was still standing, now fiddling with his hands like a nervous child.

“This is ridiculous, Blanca,” Ash said.

“I-uh,” the older man stuttered uncharacteristically, “I guess I couldn’t bring myself to clean house before you came.”

“You guess?” Ash said, waiting. The man before him seemed to grow even more uncomfortable.

“I-well-,” was all he could manage.

Ash sighed. Being angry wouldn’t help anything.

Softly, he said, “has it been like this for a long time?”

There was a brief silence where the older man did nothing but fiddle with his finger until he said “yes” with a nod.

“Blanca, this isn’t living,” Ash said. He was dumbfounded. Blanca, his mentor, the always-primped-and-prepped, smooth-talking man who walked like he had the whole world figured out was living like an invalid.

Ash couldn’t stop the image of the older man dragging his feet down the hallway into the cluttered kitchen, taking a used plate out of the sink, and eating whatever was left while he lay on the couch out of his head. He sat down at the wooden table in the corner and put his face in his hands.

“This is ridiculous,” he said. “I just-I didn’t think-,”

“Didn’t think it would be like this?” Blanca spoke up.

“Not at all,” Ash said. “Blanca, why?”

The older man leaned against the door frame and ran a hand up and down his bicep. He looked at the floor.

“It’s quite lonely, here,” was all he said.

Ash breathed into his hands and felt his leg start bouncing.

“When I called you, you were raving about this place,”

“I know,”

“And you said you were ‘living fabulously’,”

“I know,”

Ash lifted his face from his hands and looked at the older man. “Why did you lie to me?”

The older man fidgeted. “I-I was excited to hear from you. I really was! I wanted you to visit,”

“Blanca, I would have come whether you liked it here or not. Have you seen the places I’ve lived?”

The older man said nothing, instead simply walking over to the table and sitting down with a huff. Ash swallowed back any scathing remarks. He waited for the other man to talk.

This time, it was Blanca’s turn to drop his face into his hands. “I’m sorry, Ash.”

Ash noted that he sounded tired. More tired than he’d ever sounded, if Ash was remembering correctly.

“I’m so ashamed. I hadn’t meant for it to be like this, I just,” he struggled to find the right words, “I just couldn’t.”

Blanca lifted his head from his hands and leaned back against the wall. Ash saw the markings of age settling into the older man’s skin. Crow’s feet, some faint dark circles under his eyes. A few strands of grey hair standing out against the chocolate brown.

“Everything is so quiet, here,” he said softly. “I’m so lonely.”

The words echoed in Ash’s head. They sounded dry and brittle coming from the older man’s lips. They made a shiver run down his spine.

Ash stared at Blanca and saw something he hadn’t expected to. A man past his prime, obviously depressed, hiding where he hoped no one would find him but at the same time desperately praying someone would.

“You could have just, come back, you know?” Ash blurted.

Blanca snorted. “You hated me after I left.”

“No I didn’t.” Ash said. “I was mad, yeah, but I didn’t hate you. If anything, I wanted you to come the hell back.” The older man glanced at him. Ash continued.

“Why would I hate you? You were the only person in my life then who treated me like a real human being and not some fuckin’ fuck toy. Why would I spend hours tracking you down, fly out here, and visit you if I hated you?”

“Even if I taught you how to kill?”

“You taught me how to _defend_ myself.” Ash said. He let the words soak into the walls and floorboards. Let them marinate in the older man’s head.

“You taught me how to take care of myself. If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have been able to kill that bastard and set myself and all those other kids free.”

“I see,” Blanca said, obviously not listening. He scratched the back of his neck and let the arm fall down into his lap again.

“I don’t like this on you, Blanca.” Ash said. “You can’t live like this, not for the people who love you.”

“Nobody loves me.” Blanca said and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard. In that moment, Ash saw his former mentor become withered and weak.

“I guess my name is Nobody, then. Cause I love you.” Ash said. Blanca was silent.

“Like I said before, you helped me and I trusted you. You saw me at my most vulnerable moments and you didn’t take advantage of me. You saw me as a person. And I love you, Blanca. You’re family to me.”

Still no response. Tired eyes were transfixed to the cabinets across the room.

“Blanca,” Ash tried. No response. He’d had enough of the silence, so he stood up with a huff and walked over to the older man’s spot. “Stand up,” he said.

The older man looked up at him in question.

“You heard me. Stand up.”

The older man obeyed. Ash wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the larger man’s torso in an instant. It took a few moments, but soon Ash felt arms wrap themselves around his own body. They grew tighter as the seconds ticked by.

“You’re not alone in this, old man.” Ash said, his voice slightly muffled. “I know it’ll take a while to believe it, but it’s true.”

He released his grip and stepped back, placing his hands on his hips.

“So, what do you say we clean this place up? It’ll help you clear your mind.”

Blanca looked tired. He looked like he was going to resist, maybe insist that he wasn’t worth it. His eyes looked wet. But instead, he closed his eyes and gave a weak, genuine smile.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Ash repeated. “We can get this done in record time. I’ve picked up some cleaning skills from my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Blanca said, a brow raised in curiosity.

“Yeah. Two, actually. We’re kind of a trio, now.” Ash said casually. He walked over to the cabinets and began rummaging through them. “Where do you keep your cleaning supplies?”

“I have a broom somewhere,” Blanca said.

“Anything else?”

“No.”

Ash sighed, but caught himself before he could drag a hand down his face. “Alrighty then, I guess we’ll have to buy some supplies. And some food. And probably an exterminator if there’s roaches in the sink, cause I am not touching those.”

Blanca gave a soft snort. “There’s a grocer a few kilometers from here.”

Ash pushed the last cabinet closed and leaned against the counter, albeit cautiously. “Good. Let’s get going then. I’m tired of standing in bread crumbs.”

oOo

When they arrived at the grocery store, Ash stopped Blanca before he could get out of the car.

“You wait here. You’ll just slow me down,” he said.

Blanca looked hesitant. “I feel bad letting you do all of this.”

“Nonsense,” Ash said, “a little cleaning therapy will do both of us some good.”

He went into the store and emerged 20 minutes later absolutely covered in bags.

“Did you pay for all of that?” Blanca asked. Ash waved him off.

“It’s fine. I’m loaded. Stole all that fucktard’s money after I killed him.”

“Ah.”

oOo

Cleaning up the little cottage was an arduous task, but one that Ash did with vigor. He gave the less glamorous tasks of cleaning the bathroom and sweeping the floors to Blanca, and let himself have the kitchen. They’d tackle the living room together.

He realized his mistake when he got a closer look at the sink. He moved a plate and luckily no roaches came scurrying out, so Ash counted that as a personal win.

He sighed. “Ash, you absolute dumbass.”

Despite his complaining, he pulled on the red dish gloves and got to work. Ash was sure some of the food was cemented onto the plates. He wished he had bought steel wool for it, but for the time being he was stuck switching between scraping food off the plates with a dirty knife and scrubbing the living daylights out of it with a sponge.

“Fucking dumb old man,” Ash grumbled, but not too loudly. Blanca didn’t seem to be in a good headspace. He might have to tone down the harsh talk.

He managed to get the dishes clean, but decided to throw them into the dish washer for a round just in case. The sink itself wasn’t as bad as Ash had thought. A little scouring powder and elbow grease had it looking like new.

All of the food in the kitchen was thrown away without a second thought. Ash didn’t even want to _think_ about what that rotten milk must smell like. The same heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and Ash turned around just in time to see Blanca walk in, mop, rag, and bucket in hand.

“It better be spotless in there.” Ash said.

“As spotless as it can be to my old eyes,” Blanca replied.

Ash snorted. “I’ll be the judge of that. Come scrub the counters for me.” So saying, he grabbed a sponge and tossed it to the older man.

Blanca stood there in the threshold for another moment before he seemed to get the picture. Without saying a word, he walked over to the granite counter and dipped the sponge into the bucket of solution Ash was using to clean the shelves of the refrigerator. It was dark blue and had the stinging smell of ammonia that made his eyes water. It frothed on the sponge when he squeezed out the excess and tingled on his skin.

They cleaned in companionable silence for some time. Ash occasionally made a comment about something being ‘gross’ or ‘fucking ridiculous’, and would follow up a few minutes later with a ‘much better’ once he had finished cleaning it. The smell of ammonia and dish soap permeated the air in the kitchen and Ash propped the window open when it got too strong.

“I’m not planning on getting high on fumes today,” the blond boy said and then turned around. Blanca had finished scrubbing the counters and was leaning against them, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“You done?” Ash said.

Blanca nodded. “I believe so.”

Ash strode up to him, waving Blanca to the side and ran a finger across the counters. To his surprise, it came up clean.

“Nice. Good job, old man.” Ash said. He didn’t voice it, but he noticed the slight shine his praise brought to the older man’s eyes.

“What would you like me to do now?” Blanca said.

Ash thought for a moment. “How about laundry. Go pick up all your clothes and we’ll sort them.”

oOo

The two found themselves sitting across from one another on the floor of the wash room, separated by a large pile of clothing.

Leaning back on his hands, Ash said, “I’m assuming you know the first rule of laundry?”

Blanca thought for a moment, and then said, “Always use detergent?”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Well, yes, but not quite. Try again.”

Blanca said, “When in doubt, take it to the dry cleaners.”

Ash said, “Even worse than your first guess.”

Blanca slouched. “Can you give me a hint?”

“I’ll do you one better and just give you the answer. Separate the darks from the lights.”

“That was going to be my next guess!” Blanca smiled.

“Sure it was, old man.” Ash said. It was the first time Blanca had used his shit-eating humor since he’d arrived, so he assumed the old man was feeling more like himself again. Ash bit down a smile of his own.

“Let’s put the darks on the right, and the lights on the left,” he said.

“Your left or my left?” Blanca said.

Ash glared at him for a moment, and then said, “my left.”

Sorting the clothes went smoothly. Ash occasionally had to stop Blanca from putting something too dark into the lights pile, or something too bright into the darks. He reminded him to check pockets, of which Blanca was thankful, for he found a wad of crumpled up cash in a pair of slacks. Ash went to pick up another shirt, but before he could put it in the correct pile, he caught a whiff of something sour. He looked at the grey shirt in his hands and decided to sniff it again. Bad choice.

“Eurgh! Hoo-wee!” he said and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “How long has this been festering?”

“You found it! I had been looking for that shirt,” Blanca said and plucked the shirt from Ash’s hand.

“For how long, though?” Ash said and punched his nose. “smells like the damn thing has been soaking in that rotten milk I threw out.”

“I normally work out in it, but I misplaced it a while ago.” Blanca said and proceeded to lay the shirt neatly with the other dark clothing.

“No no no,” Ash said, pointing to the shirt, “that’s going in the garbage. There’s no saving that thing.”

Blanca picked the shirt up again, looked at it, then back at Ash, and then held the shirt to his chest like a child. “This is my favorite shirt.”

Ash was having none of it. “Your favorite shirt that you let sit and rot for months.”

Blanca continued to hold the shirt close and fixed Ash with a peculiar look. Was the old man pouting? Ash tasted something sour in his mouth, and it had nothing to do with the rotten shirt.

He sighed. “Fine, we’ll keep it. But we’re washing it in its own load.”

Blanca smiled at that, and Ash noticed the crow’s feet emerge for a few seconds. It had only been four years since he had seen the old man last. Had he aged that much in that time, or had he looked like this before?

Still staring at the older man as he worked, Ash grabbed another piece of clothing from the pile. When he looked down and noticed it was a pair of blue boxer-briefs, he shrieked and threw the offending undergarment straight at Blanca’s face.

“Hey!” the older man said. “It’s just underwear.”

Ash wrinkled his nose. “With how bad that shirt was, I don’t even wanna _think_ about what kind of torture you’ve put your underwear through.”

“It’s not that bad,” Blanca said.

Ash shuddered. “There’s probably skid marks and everything-“

“Ash!”

“What? I’m surprised you even know what that is!” Ash said, hands raised in a placating gesture.

“Your colorful vocabulary left its mark on me,” Blanca said. Ash responded with a satisfied grin, and then leaned back on his hands.

“I’ve had people tell me I’m unforgettable.”

“Like Nat King Cole?” Blanca said with a raised eyebrow.

Ash put a hand to his chest and sang, “That’s why darling, it’s incredible that someone so unforgettable-!”

Blanca chuckled and joined in, “thinks that I am unforgettable too.”

They finished their sorting with vigor, Blanca occasionally humming bits of the song to himself. Ash glanced up at the older man and looked at the faint lines on his cheeks. He couldn’t see the rogue strands of gray hair in the yellow lighting of the washroom, but Ash wondered to himself if the man had grey in his facial hair as well.

“How old are you?” Ash blurted. He hadn’t meant to voice it, but the curiosity got the better of him.

“I’m 39,” Blanca said, not looking up from the clothing.

“Really?” Ash said.

“Yes,” Blanca said.

Ash was silent for a moment. “You look good for 39.”

Blanca snorted. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“You suppose,” Ash said with a sigh. He let his palms slide out from under him and leaned back until his head was propped up against the wall.

“My back hurts just looking at your position,” Blanca said.

“You’re not even looking,” Ash said. “Anyway, you told me to keep my training up. Good to see you practice what you preach.”

“And it’s good to see you were listening when I told you that,” Blanca said. He placed the last white shirt with the light pile and then folded his hands in his lap. “I believe we can start washing now.”

Ash perked up. “Good, I was getting bored.”

oOo

With the last crumb swept up and the last shirt folded and put away, Ash and Blanca ungracefully plopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

Ash took out his phone and unlocked it. “Five hours and twenty minutes. New record!”

Blanca gave a soft chortle and closed his eyes.

“You’re not tired already, are you old man?” Ash said.

“You’re _not_? We’ve been cleaning for five hours,” Blanca said.

“I figured you’d have more endurance than that, mister brick house.” Ash said with a smirk. Blanca chuckled again, but didn’t reply. Instead, the older man chose to throw an arm around the back of the couch and put a foot up on the coffee table. Ash raised an eyebrow at the gesture. It was uncharacteristic for the older man to be so languid. Then again, Ash had only been around the man for two years, and he had only just had a heart-to-heart with him. Maybe the old man was starting to open up around him. Ash’s chest warmed at the thought. Blanca sighed and let his head loll back.

“So, what should we do now?” he said. At the perfect moment, Ash’s stomach growled.

“We make food, that’s what! How do you feel about pizza?”

Blanca lifted his head, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know of any pizza places around here.”

Ash stood up and stretched. “Exactly why we’re gonna make our own.”

He gave the older man a wink and then strode into the kitchen. When he didn’t hear the tell-tale heavy footsteps, he yelled “hurry up old man!”

 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @flowers-and-memes


End file.
